A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for intracorporal use. Elongated medical devices are commonly used to facilitate navigation through and/or treatment within the anatomy of a patient. A variety of elongate medical devices such as catheters, endoscopes and the like have been developed over the past several decades. Because the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it is desirable to combine a number of performance features in such devices. For example, it is sometimes desirable that the device have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It is also sometimes desirable that a device be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end. A number of different elongated medical device structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative elongated medical device structures and assemblies.